Persona 3NovelManga
by Blue Butterfly001
Summary: This is the Novelized version of Shuji Sogabe's Persona 3 Manga... I will update as fast as I can!  Based on the PlayStation 2 game of the same name. A teenager who was orphaned as a young boy returns to the city of his childhood.
1. Prologue:01:The Beginning of the End

**Discaimer:**

**I do not own Persona 3's manga…It belongs to Atlus and its mangaka, Shuji Sogabe…I merely made it to a novel**

**This is my first work so sorry for the mistakes…  
>Anyway, enjoy reading! ^_^<strong>

**The Italic sentences means that it was the character's thought and the initial beside it means whose thought it is…  
>ex.<br>M.T. I'm a transfer student. -Minato Arisato's thought**

**While the Italic and Bold ones is like their narration**

**^ means a flashback on the past event**

**At the * part, I really don't know what happened…especially that black lightning…So…oh well…**

**Persona 3 Novel (from Manga)  
>Volume 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Story:<p>

November 2009,

A girl and a boy were in the midst of a fierce fight. Little did they know just how important the meaning of this fight was going to be.

The story moves on.

April 2009, Arisato Minato returns to the city he used to live in, this time as a transfer student. The somewhat odd people he encounters at his dormitory will turn out to change his life forever.

The "Dark Hour", which comes at twelve midnight…the gap of time between one day and the next. Humans and Shadows. Those who have power and those who do not. The borders between them are fluid yet definite and are everlasting. Atop these lines, this story continues.

Arisato Minato is confronted with monsters. Faced with a life-or-death situation, his instinct leads him to pull the trigger, signaling an ever-definite change in his life.

* * *

><p>Prologue:#01: The Beginning of the End<p>

(S.E.E.S. Battle Report)

20091103-Tue V.S. Hanged Man

_Time does not wait. Thee, who strives to protect the glow_

_of the future that bring everything to an equal end…_

Persona 3

11/3-Tues

2009

The surroundings are enveloped in a shade of green, bloodstains are everywhere and the full moon casts a yellow light.

Smoke was present on the bridge. It was caused by an explosion because of the battle that was happening there. A bunch of teenagers are fighting a huge, strange and muscular creature with an upturned head and a cross with a ring-which was connected to several small wings-attached on its back. It is a Shadow… a creature at appears during the Dark Hour and consumes the human mind. It is the twelfth Arcana, the Hanged Man.

_It's the last Shadow. Defeat it well._

Amidst the smoke stood a silver-haired boy in red and white clothing.

"What the hell's going on! Is everyone alright!"

Beside the silver haired boy was a girl with a red long curly hair dressed in white clothing and a red ribbon.  
>"I can't see well to decipher anything…" she then called, "Yamagishi!"<p>

Somewhere in the bridge was a girl in black uniform and has a short light blue hair. She was a inside a strange creature that looks like a woman with long hair. On her waist was a belt with a silver gun on its side.

"Got it! Headcount reporting…" She concentrated, scanned the whole bridge and started saying names.

"Koro-chan." referring to the white dog with a wings on its collar.

"Kirijou-senpai." to the red haired girl.

"Amada-kun," he was a brown haired middle school boy holding a spear.

"Sanada-senpai." addressing the silver haired boy.

"Junpei-kun." he was holding a sword in one hand and wears a blue cap.

Except the dog, all of them are wearing a uniform and a red armband.

"Aegis…" she referred to the short blond haired girl who looks like a robot and wears a red armband too.

Yamagishi then noticed that Aegis was running so she asked,

"What's with the hurry…?" then she noticed why. "Huh?"

"Yukari-chan!" she called caughting the attention of a brown haired girl in pink clothing with a red armband.

"Heal the leader!" Yamagishi ordered to Yukari.

A blue haired boy was lying on the floor. He was heavily injured and was surrounded by blood. The only thing that he remembered before passing out was Yukari and Aegis running to his aid. They were wearing a worried expression and the said something to him but he can't hear it.

_**(M.A.)**_

_**There was no pain. For a moment, I feel in infinite distance. I feel like everything in front of me is already in the past.  
>…Am I going to die like this?<br>**_Then a childhood memory flashed back on his mind.

_**In this place…Where I lost my parents, that day…**_

…_**To shadows, enemies of humanity…**_

An image flashed on his mind. It was the shadow they were fighting with a roman numeral XII on its forehead

…_**All too easily…**_

He remembered when he first came in the dorm a few months ago.

He was listening to his MP3 player while walking.

_**I don't think I'd be coming here again…**_

_**I don't remember any school being here…**_

_**There is no such thing as 'forever'**_

_**Both the landscape and I gradually shifted shape…**_

_**Into something I could no longer recognize.**_

"Your late."

A boy's voice said to him as he entered the dorm. After closing the door, He removed his earphones and stared at the black-haired boy in front of him.

"I've been waiting a long time for you," I approached the boy and he gestured to a red book and a quill together with an ink on the desk.

"Now if you want to proceed…" The book suddenly flung open revealing a set of words and a blank on its lower right. On top of it says, 'Contract'

"Please sign your name there."

After I signed the book, the boy held it in front of his face-covering his right eye-to show it to me.

"It's a contract. Don't worry…All it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know…the usual stuff."

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

My eyes flung wide open as I regained consciousness, pulling me back to the present.

The first thing or should I say person that I saw was Junpei.

"Oh!" he said when he saw that I was now awake.

"You're up!" he said while I sat up.

Junpei was carrying me or to put it properly, he was cradling me in his arms while he was standing there.

Then we heard Sanada-senpai shout, "You idiot! Don't just stand there!"

When I saw what Sanada-senpai talks about, I immediately understand the situation.

With a dreadful expression, I whispered, "Hey…"

Junpei is smiling mischievously.

I pushed his face to force him to put me down. "Let me down or run…Do it now."

Junpei was still smiling when he said, "Hey…hey…No need to be shy-"

I interrupted him by twisting his head to let him see what Sanada-senpai and I saw behind us.

"-Man…" Junpei continued while still smiling but when he saw the Shadow behind us, he froze.

A loud explosion erupted as the Shadow's hand smashed the ground after I dodged it. In a distance, I saw that Junpei was safe too though he stumbled on the ground. I managed to push back Junpei and evade the attack before the Shadow hit us.

I am now currently in the midair.

_I have to land somehow…_

But the Shadow was fast and it was able to hit my right arm.

_My arm won't move…Too late…!_

Then someone caught me in her arms as I fell down. After we landed, I glanced upward to see who it is.

"I…will protect you." It was Aegis and she was smiling.

"And…" she glared at Junpei whose face was still on the ground while she was helping me sat up.

"Junpei-san. I would like to ask for more delicate handling."

"Is that what this is about?" Junpei replied.

Mitsuru, together with Yukari, came running to us.

"Is everyone safe!"

*Aegis was surprised when I suddenly broke free from her grasp. I stood up and glared at our enemy who's now being illuminated by a yellow moonlight because of the view of the moon behind it.

Blood was now dripping on m right hand because of the injury that I took a while ago. Yukari was now behind me. I did not turn around to look at her so she just held my hand with hers which produced a faint light

.

As she heal me, she said, "Don't push yourself too hard. I can't heal you if you're dead."

I shook off her hand and replied, "I know."

Yukari wore a worried expression as I walked forward near Junpei.

"It's coming again."

"What's next?" Junpei asked.

"I'll think of something."

"Think of something? You…"

"I'll work something out." I said as I snatched Junpei's sword. "I'm borrowing this."

As I started walking away, Junpei shouted, "Hey!" What're you gonna do!"

"I'll start thinking…One I'm there!"

Then the Shadow lurched downward and I ran towards it while holding Junpei's sword.

I stopped midway to avoid it's attack. As I ducked, the Shadow's muscular arm was now above me.

"Aim for the elbows! Aegis!"

"Understood!" she fired a series of bullets that destroyed the Shadow's arm.

"The enemy is down, Kirijou-senpai!" Yamagishi announced.

"Alright we're going in for an all-out attack!"

Kirijou-senpai then attacked with her rapier, Sanada-senpai attacked it with a powerful punch, Ken with his spear, Yukari shot an arrow on it, I stabbed it with Junpei's sword while Junpei remained on standby. Despite their attacks, the Shadow is still alive. So I did the last option that I have.

I pointed my silver gun on my temple.

_Go on._ A boy's voice said to me.

I pulled the trigger and it made a sound that is like a glass shattering to pieces.

_It's starting. _The boy said as it spoke on his mind again.

While smoke was flowing out of the gun's muzzle, a black and white creature with coffins on its back appeared behind me. It slashed the Shadow several times until it exploded into a mass of black substance.

The others assembled near me.

"Is it over?" said Junpei.

"Shall we call it 'operation successful?' or rather 'mission complete?" Aegis asked with a calm face.

Kirijou-senpai nodded, "Yes…It's over…Arisato-kun."

Yukari turned towards me and cheerfully smiled. Junpei helped me lending me his shoulder.

Everybody was talking to each other cheerfully.

Back then, before we went back, when the black rain was still pouring, I stared at the black and white creature. It's back was turned and after a while, it vanished.

_**R.M**_

_**That fleeting instant, the birth of me…**_

…_**And the death of all living things, was decided.**_

_**The people, having no method of finding it out…**_

_**Would just quietly…**_

_**Have to accept it all.**_

**THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN**

**P3: PROLOGUE#01:**

**THE BEGINNING OF THE END**

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading everyone! I am now currently working on chapter 2 so I will update as fast as I can…<strong>

**Thank you for reading my first work… At first I planned to put the list of chapters and I also planned to have an interview to the characters everytime the chapter ends and let them say the preview but when I read the guidelines, I immediately deleted it from the story T.T**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	2. Piece01:02: Transfer Student

**THE CYCLE BEGINS**

**PERSONA 3:**

**PIECE01:#02:**

**TRANSFER STUDENT**

9-Mon

2009

It was noisy today in class 2-F's classroom. Everybody was whispering and chatting to their seatmates because of the boy standing beside Ms. Toriumi, their adviser.

"Alright everyone, we have yet another transfer in 2F." Their adviser announced.

Somebody in the class replied, "This is our third! Do you call this a hat trick?"

"My name is Mochizuki Ryoji. I would be grateful if you could show me the ropes." He was a black haired boy with a white long sleeved top, black pants and a yellow scarf around his neck.

After introducing himself, he smiled which made the girls blush and squeal.

"…Hey, he's kinda cute!"

"I was thinking the same thing!"

The Next Day

A group of girls were marching in a fast pace on the hallway.

"Company halt!" shouted a girl with curly pigtails as she suddenly opened the door of the classroom which startled all the students inside.

The girl with the curly pigtails was Matsukasa-san. She was with another two girls. One of the girls is long haired while the other is short haired wearing glasses.

"Sound off!" she ordered.

"The beginning!...The end!" shouted the two girls.

"Good."

"This is an emergency situation! With the addition of Ryoji Mochizuki who transferred in yesterday, our class has broken an unexpected 3 transfer barrier!"

(1st: Minato Arisato, 2nd: Aegis, 3rd: Ryoji Mochizuki)

"And as a great man once said: where three are gathered, you have a sentai team!"

"?"

Matsukasa-san gleened, "And with that, it is up to us, the GHQ (not student council approved) to do our utmost in investigating our class transfers!"

G- Gekkoukan High's

H-Helpful

Q-Questioneers

The girl with glasses then protested, "Correction: I'm actually in class A so could you stop with the **'our class' **stuff?"

**The First Transfer Student: Arisato Minato**

"First, the results from our basic data and impression analyss!"

Status:

(Matsukasa-san's opinion)

Academics - - - - - - -

Charm - - - - - - - Very particular

Courage No Clue

Apr

-Dazed

-Sleepy

-Headphones

=Zombie like

Nov

-Sleepy

-Headphones

=Cool

"The comparison proves fascinating. Next up, we have witness reports from around the city!"

Dramatization is presented to you by GHQ

Arisato Minato is played by Iori Junpei

Supporting Casts:

Andre Laurent

Jean Geraux-san

**Testimony 1: **Often seen eating ramen at Hagakure.

It seems he chats with his friend there.

**Testimony 2: **Moon-walked into Gyuudon shop Umiushi with the Gourmet King

(Gyuudon=Beef Bowl Noodle)

Apparently visits on the way back from Hagakure.

**Testimony 3: **Participated in a Wanko Tokoroten Tour sweet shop Azuki Arai with an unknown foreigner.

Azuki Arai is the name of a Japanese ghost.

(Tokoroten=A clear noodle)

**Testimony 4: **Engaged in a 10-box Takowaki eat-it-all with a student from another high school at Octopia.

His special skills include 'Hot-hot munching' and others.

**Testimony 5: **Ate a Peta-wac set at Wild Duck Burger with an elementary school girl.

Peta=1000000000000000x

(wobbles because of its height)

A GHQ trivia fact

All he did was eat…

Please accept our apologies for the dramatic nature of these reenactments.

"No~! I can't gauge a thing from any of that! Our GHQ rep is gonna go down the tubes!"

"How about asking someone who's closer to him?" the long haired girl suggested.

"Someone close to Arisato-kun…"

**TOP SECRET!**

Breaking News! Arisato-kun's next door neighbor!

"And here we have for you…! A direct interview with the famed Takeba Yukari, who lives in the same dorm!" Matsukasa-san announced.

"?"

Matsukasa-san prodded the mic to Yukari and interviewed her, "To be blunt, what kind of person is Arisato-kun?"

"(Who is this…?) Uh…What kind of…Arisato-kun is…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Months Before<strong>

4/6

Mon

Just some minutes before twelve midnight

Tatsumi Port Station

A blue haired boy just stepped out of the train. He was wearing a white shirt under a black long sleeved coat and a bag. He was wearing his earphones and was listening to the music through the Mp3 player that was hanging on his neck.

_Dreamless dorm ticking clock_

_I walk away from the soundless room_

_Windless night, moonlight melts_

_My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom_

_Nightly dance of bleeding sword_

_Reminds me that I still live_

_I will burn my dread_

_I once ran away from the god of fear_

_And he chained me to despair_

_Burn my dread_

_I will break the-_

The song was interrupted when the MP3 stopped just as the clock strikes twelve. At the same time, all the light and electronics also suddenly turned off.

_Silence…_

_Did the batteries die…? _He thought.

The whole place has enveloped in a green eerie shade and there are bloodstains everywhere which reflects the yellow moon.

_What happened? _He thought while holding his MP3 player.

He went outside and to his surprise; there was not even a single person on the streets. Instead, the place was filled with coffins in upright position. The streets have the same condition like the station. The stoplights were off and there were no lights except for the yellow moon that hung in the sky.

He walked pass the coffins while reading a pamphlet.

He halted in front of a reddish building.

_This is it…_

**Gekkoukan High School-Iwatodai Dorm**

He entered the dorm and after he closed the door, he was welcomed by a black haired boy that looks like a middle schooler. He was wearing a striped black and white long sleeve.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you."

I approached the boy and he gestured to the red book and a quill on the desk.

"If you want to proceed, sign your name there."

Then the red book flung open.

"Don't be afraid, it's just a contract."

The blue haired boy went to the book and signed, _Arisato Minato_

"All it says is that from here on out, you'll accept full responsibility for your decisions. You know, the usual stuff." The black haired boy said while writing something on the book.

The boy held the red book in front of his face, covering his right eye, to show the book to me.

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover our eyes,"

He stepped backward, into the shadow.

"And so…It begins."

The boy disappeared in the darkness. Soon, Minato found himself in the lightless lounge area of the dorm.

Then someone appeared down the stairs. It was a brown haired girl wearing a pink clothing with a red ribbon. Minato was surprised when he saw a gun on her right leg, just below her skirt.

_A gun!_

The girl gritted her teeth and grabbed the gun.

"Wait!" another girl's voice shouted.

When Minato looked at the direction of the voice, the lights suddenly turned on and the music on his MP3 continued from where it left off.

_-chain_

_And run till I see the sunlight again_

_I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight._

"I don't think you'd arrive so late." The girl in the stairs said.

"My name is Kirijou Mitsuru. I'm one of the students living in this dorm." The red haired girl introduced. She also wears the same clothes with the brown haired girl. The only difference is that her top is white instead of pink. She also has a gun but unlike the other girl, it was in her waist. Though, both of them as a red armband.

"Who's he?" the brown haired girl asked.

"He's a **'transfer student'**… It was a last minute decision to assign him here…He'll eventually be moved to a place in the boy's dorm."

"?" -Minato-(Doesn't get it) (wears a confused expression that looks funny in its own way)

The brown haired girl approached Mitsuru.

"Is it okay for him to be here?"

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru replied then they turned to face me.

"This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

Yukari was staring at Minato with doubtful eyes and an aura of distrust. "I'm Takeba."

-Minato-(Doesn't know what he did to deserve this)

Minato just slightly smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you."

"Ah, yeah." Then she suddenly bowed and apologized. "That was out of character for me…! Nice to meet you too."

"It's getting late. Your room is on the second floor, at the end."

Yukari went to the stairs with Minato and guided him to his room. They stopped at the door.

"This is it…Pretty easy to remember since it's right at the end of the hall."

"Not really."

_I'm tired…_ Minato thought to himself.

"'Night then. Umm…I want to ask you something." She asked

_Hey, I'm tired…_

"On the way here from the station, was everything okay?"

Minato thought about it for a while and he remembered everything he saw on the way to the dorm.

Then he lied, "…It was fine."

With that, Yukari left while Minato entered his room. There was a sink, desk, shelves a bed with blue covering and many more. He flopped himself on the bed and was staring at the ceiling. He rembered what Yukari said before she left.

_Hey…I'm sure you still have other questions, but we'll have to care them for later._

_Seriously…I've got nothing but questions. _He thought.

He raised his hand, reaching out to the ceiling.

_That kid and the contract…What was that about…?_

The next day, Yukari took Minato on a train ride and went to the school with him.

4/7

Tue

Gekkoukan Highschool Opening Ceremony

On the locker's area

"You probably saw some…weird things last night. Don't tell anyone about them,okay?" Yukari reminded Minato before she left wand went somewhere else in the school grounds.

Afterclass

Minato almost jumped out of his seat when a male classmate with a cap approached Minato in his desk.

"'Sup! Transfer Student!"

-Minato-(shocked)(was dozing off)

"Hey! Don't look so surprised…Uhh…Oh,Me…? I'm Iori Junpei. Just Junpei is fine." He introduced.

"I transferred here too, in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid. So I wanted to say: Hey!. See what a nice guy I am? Heh" he continued but Yukari joined in the conversation.

"At it again huh…"

"Oh it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei said as he turned to Yukari.

"Overly friendly with everyone you meet. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?" Yukari continued.

"Hey now…I was just bein' friendly. (boo)"

"Uh-huh. If you say so." She said sarcastically then she noticed Minato.

"Oh! What a coincidence. We're in the same homeroom." She said cheerfully.

"Yeah."

"I'm a little surprised…"

"Hey, I'm in your class too! Why the different treatment?" Junpei was popping out everywhere in Yukari's view to catch her attention.

Yukari was emitting a bothered aura when Junpei asked a question that caught her off guard.

"Though, I totally have a serious question. Is it true that you two came to school together like comfy-like?"

"Hey, cut that out! We live in the same dorm! You're making way too big of a deal out of this!" Yukari shouted as she pointed to Minato but she was blushing at the same time. Meanwhile, Minato was dozing off again.

Yukari sighed. "Why are people even talking about it…Now I'm worried."

She leaned on Minato's desk and asked, "…Hey you have a second? You haven't told anyone about you know what did you?"

Minato was still sleepy when he replied, "I didn't."

"Ok, good."

She moved closer to Minato and whispered on his ear, "Seriously, don't say anything about last night…"

_Shwoo…_Junpei slid away from them.

He has a malicious and shocked look on his face "L-LAST NIGHT…DUDE?"

"G-GET YOUR MIND OF THE GUTTER!" Yukari shouted so loud that it caught the attention of all their classmates.

That night at Iwatodai Dorm

A silver haired boy went down the stairs. He was wearing gloves and a white long sleeved top under a red vest. A jacket was slung on his shoulders and he was holding a newspaper with his other hand.

"I'm going out for a bit." He said to Mitsuru who was reading a book as she sits on the sofa in the lounge area.

"Hm?"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There was a lot going out there."

"I know. Perfectly normal people suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome to the point of not speaking…And it's been spreading. The news has claimed it's related to stress."

"Yeah right…It has to be **'them'** otherwise, it's not worth my time."

"Honestly Akihiko…This isn't a game…"

4/8

Wed

"Oh…He's back." Yukari said when she saw Minato after shutting the door closed. She was with a long brown haired man with glasses. "I see…He's the one."

He stood up and introduced himself to Minato. "My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the chairman of the board for your school…Ikutsuki…Rather hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself…I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. It may take a little while longer before you receive proper assignment."

They were now all seated in the sofa. Minato was sitting beside Yukari.

"well then, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" the chairman asked.

_..._

"Not really."

"Are you…**sure**?" said Ikutsuki which made Minato gulp.

"…Very well. Now I must excuse myself. You must be tired having just transferred in. You should go to bed early. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm…haha…Just kidding!"

"?"

"Uhh…Sorry about that…" Yukari told him about the chairman's joke.

Later that night…

Somewhere

Yukari and Mitsuru were together in a room with computers and large screens.

Yukari gave a coffee to Mitsuru "Here."

"Oh, thank you."

"Did Sanada-senpai go out alone again tonight?"

"Yes…I hope nothing happens."

_I don't like this…_ Yukari thought.

"Good work you two." Ikutsuki praised them as he entered the room. He sat beside Yukari. The three of them were in front of a large screen.

"So, how is he doing?" he asked

"He went to bed a little while ago. He's asleep now." Mitsuru reported.

"Mr. Chairman, do you think he's…"

"Well…let's wait and see for now. It's almost the **'Dark Hour'**."

In the screen was a video of Minato sleeping in his room.

**PIECE01:#02:**

**THE TRANSFER STUDENT**

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! It's done...So I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter...<br>Thank you for reading! ^_^ and I hope chapter 2 turned out to be ok...**

**I'll start on Chapter 3 as soon as I can!**

**(Haha...My poor green ballpen will be at work again...)**


End file.
